


Truth Hurts But Love Heals

by KikiKierra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But hey what's new, F/F, Kara is a bit of an ass, Lena and Alex are disaster gays, NOT Supercorp, This is Agentcorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiKierra/pseuds/KikiKierra
Summary: After Alex finds out that Kara and Lena are fighting she gets worried about Lena. They talk and hidden felings are revealed, but what happens when Kara finds out?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Truth Hurts But Love Heals

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during 5x08 and diverges from canon after the first scene of that episode. All that craziness with Ma'alefa'ak didn't happen. This fic also assumes either that Kelly doesn't exist or that Kelly and Alex are not a thing, whatever you want.

The last thing Alex had expected to find when she arrived at the Fortress was Kara trapped in the security system. “Kara,” she rushed to her sister’s side, quickly realising there was nothing she could do.

“The fortress’s defences, someone’s turned them against Supergirl,” Brainy muttered, turning his attention to the controls. It took mere seconds for him to correct the hack and set her free. 

“We couldn’t reach you on comms, what happened? Are you alright?” Alex asked instantly.

“We traced Rama Khan’s energy trail here,” Brainy explained.

Kara ignored them both, heading straight for the controls. “I have to find Lena,” she stated.

“What did Rama Khan do?” Alex asked, feeling the anxiety pool in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Lena in danger.

“It wasn’t him, it was Lena, she knew,” Kara explained brusquely.

Alex felt her heart sink. “She knew what?” she asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

“My identity, she’s known for months”.

_ Oh shit. If she knows Kara’s secret that means she knows I lied too.  _ Alex knew her focus should be on finding Lena and finding out what the hell she was trying to achieve by trapping Kara, but all she could think about was how this could affect her own relationship with Lena. 

“Lex told her, and she hates me for it,” Kara continued, she finished her search and looked up at the results.

“Lena’s in Mount Norquay?” Brainy questioned.

“Mount Norquay is one of Lex’s old hideouts,” Alex mused.  _ This is not good. _

Kara turned on her heel and started heading for the exit.

“Where are you going?” Alex questioned.

“To fix this”. 

“No,” Alex caught up with her sister and grabbed her arm. Kara was easily strong enough to resist but she stopped anyway. “Maybe you should give her some space, you hurt her pretty bad y’know”.

Kara’s shoulders slumped, the determination and intensity from moments before leaving her all at once. “Yeah,” she sighed, “I guess you’re right … I’ll just go home”. 

Alex nodded, “Take care of yourself,” she called out as Kara flew away. 

***

Back at the DEO Alex couldn’t stop thinking about Lena. She hoped Lena was okay, Alex had always known that Kara’s secret would hurt someone, she’d just hoped it wouldn’t be Lena.  _ Wishful thinking _ , she rolled her eyes and tried to focus on her job. 

“You should do it”. Brainy’s voice brought Alex out of her head and back into the real world. 

She frowned, “Do what?”

“Whatever you’re thinking about, it will help you feel better”.

“I wasn’t thi-,” she shook her head knowing there was no point in arguing, “Okay, you’re right”. 

She pulled out her phone and sent a message to Lena.  _ Hey, Kara told me what happened … you okay? _

***

The vibration of her phone on the desk startled Lena, now that she had Myriad she was fixated on making progress. 

She glanced over to find the message was from Alex. She was surprised to see the message was to check up on her not to interrogate her or berate her for trapping Kara. She wanted to reply, she wanted more than anything to have someone to talk to, but she couldn’t help but think it was nothing more than a set up, a way to lure her into letting down her guard. She flipped her phone over and returned to work.

When her phone vibrated again a few hours later she ignored it, but when it happened two more times in quick succession, curiosity got the better of her. 

_ I’m serious, I’m worried about you. _

_ I miss you. _

_ Please, talk to me. _

Lena sighed, she knew her feelings for Alex would get in the way of her plan, that's why she had tried so hard to push them deep down into a part of herself that never saw the light of day. Well, clearly, that failed. She shook her head as she typed out a response,  _ Meet at L-Corp? _

She didn’t wait for a response, she muttered out a feeble excuse to Hope, then left through the transmatter portal. 

***

_ Meet at L-Corp? _

Alex was just starting to give up on the idea of talking to Lena when she saw that message. She grinned, gathered her stuff in record quick time, and left, leaving a bunch of very confused DEO agents behind her. 

“I guess it’s a personal matter,” she heard Brainy’s voice echo down the corridor after her. 

Mercifully, the traffic wasn’t bad and it didn’t take her long to arrive at L-Corp. Alex parked her bike and took off her helmet. 

She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, trying to play off the butterflies in her stomach as nerves about Lena’s possible behaviour. 

She made her way up to Lena’s office and was greeted by Jess motioning for her to go straight through. 

“That was quick,” Lena said, a wry smile on her lips. 

Alex nodded, “I meant what I said, I care about you Lena”.

“You lied to me too,” she said evenly, trying not to show any emotion. 

“I know and I’m sorry. Kara really thought it would keep you safer, and it wasn’t my story to tell”.

“I didn’t need her protection. I needed her trust!” This time Lena couldn’t stop a tear from rolling down her face, she wiped it away quickly. 

“I know, she was wrong … we all were,” Alex said softly, her heart was breaking seeing Lena so hurt. 

“I don’t forgive her-”

“You don’t have to,” Alex interrupted. 

“-But I do forgive you”.

“You do?” A grin slowly broke out on Alex’s face when Lena nodded. The relief that no serious harm had been done to her relationship with Lena was overwhelming and she couldn’t help but laugh.  _ Thank goodness.  _

“Well I appreciate that, and I’ll always be here for you Lena, no matter what happens between you and Kara … as long as you’ll have me that is,” Alex said. 

“Don’t worry, you can’t get rid of me that easily,” Lena laughed, “Shall we go grab a drink? It’s getting late”.

“Sure … my shout”.

They walked to a bar just a couple of blocks from L-Corp, Alex bought their drinks (scotch of course) and they sat down in a corner booth in the quietest area of the bar. 

They made idle chatter for a while, the lighthearted conversation providing a welcome reprieve. 

But two more drinks later, Alex’s curiosity got the better of her. “Kara said that you’d known for months, that Lex told you … what, uh, what happened?” she asked. 

Lena sighed and looked down at the table. “Lex escaped, I found him, I shot him, and as he was bleeding out he told me everything I thought I knew was a lie”. She looked back up, meeting Alex’s gaze. She huffed out a laugh “Typical Lex, always having the last laugh”. 

Alex took Lena’s hand, “You should never have had to go through that,” she said, remaining serious despite Lena’s attempt at lightening the mood. 

“It’s done,” Lena shrugged “and it was the right thing to do”.

“But you went through it all alone Lee, I wish you’d told me”.

Lena shook her head, “I’m always alone”.

Alex reached out and pushed Lena’s hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek. “You don’t have to be, you know that right?” 

Lena felt the energy shift, she swallowed as she held Alex’s gaze. ”I know,” she nodded. She felt all the feelings she’d buried deep down come rushing back all at once. She dropped her gaze down to Alex’s lips, licking her own lips before looking back into Alex’s eyes. 

“Shall we go back to my place?” Alex asked, voice low and seductive. 

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all night,” Lena agreed. 

They took an Uber back to Alex’s apartment and spent most of the ride in silence. Lena’s heart was racing and she discreetly fidgeted with nerves. Although her feelings for Alex had been well hidden, she’d often imagined moments like this but never really expected for it to happen. 

Alex was similarly nervous, outside of Maggie she’d had very little sexual experience with women, or anyone really. Something she highly doubted Lena had to worry about. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, an unsuccessful attempt to calm herself. 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at Alex’s apartment, once inside Alex felt her nerves kick up yet another notch. She headed for the kitchen and started opening cupboards, anything to look busy. “Would you like some scotch? Or coffee. Or…?” she trailed off trying to curtail her rambling. 

Lena shrugged off her coat and hung it on a chair before following Alex into the kitchen. She gently grabbed Alex’s hips, feeling her freeze at the contact. “Alex, do you still want this?” she asked softly. 

“Yes, absolutely,” she replied. 

“Then please,” Lena pushed Alex gently so that she was now facing Lena, “just relax”.

“Yeah,” Alex nodded, “okay”. 

Alex swallowed hard, Lena’s proximity overwhelming. But before she could do anything else, Lena’s lips were on hers and everything else melted away. She arched into the kiss forcing her body flush against Lena’s. 

Lena brought her arms up around Alex’s neck and deepened the kiss, her tongue swiping across Alex’s lips before she opened her mouth eagerly granting her access. “Bedroom,” Lena murmured when they finally broke apart, both flushed and breathless.

“Someone’s eager,” Alex laughed, showing her the way to her bedroom.

“God yes,” Lena agreed. As soon as they reached Alex’s bedroom they were kissing again. Clothes were quickly discarded as Alex tumbled on to the bed pulling Lena down on top of her. 

“You ready Ms Danvers?” Lena smirked, looking down at Alex who already looked absolutely wrecked. 

“Get on with it,” Alex retorted which quickly turned into a moan as Lena began to kiss Alex’s neck. 

***

“Alex, I was thinking about what you said,” Kara started to say as she strode into the DEO the next morning. “Wait, where’s Alex?” she asked as she realised her sister wasn’t there. 

“We were just about to ask you that. We haven’t seen her,” an agent explained. 

“That’s not like her, I’ll go and see if she’s at her apartment”.

Kara flew over to Alex’s apartment and let herself in with the spare key Alex had given her. 

“Alex,” she called out as she walked through the apartment “Alex?" 

She opened the door to Alex’s bedroom to find Alex and Lena asleep in Alex’s bed, their clothes strewn all over the floor. 

“What the fuck?!” Kara shouted, waking Alex and Lena. 

“Kara! What are you doing here?” Alex asked, still half asleep. 

“It’s 9am and you weren’t at work-”

“Shit”

“- and I was worried so I came looking for you. The last thing I expected to find was this bullshit”.

“Kara, I can explain,” Alex started to say. 

“Explain.  _ Explain?!  _ Are you fucking serious? You fucked my best friend. Not only that, you fucked her while she’s mad at me!” Kara shouted. 

“The world doesn’t revolve around you, Supergirl,” Lena sneered, “why don’t you leave us alone”.

“You guys are low,” Kara spat and stormed out. 

Alex quickly leapt out of bed, pulled on a robe and followed her. “Kara wait!”

Alex caught up to Kara in the kitchen. “Kara stop! C’mon, hear me out”. 

“Why should I?” 

“Because you knew this might happen! You’ve known about my feelings for Lena for ages. And yeah, it sucks that you guys are fighting but that doesn’t mean that I shouldn’t be happy!”

Kara softened a little. “Yeah, sorry, just um, give me some time to process it”.

“Sure”.

With that Kara turned tail and left. Alex made her way back to the bedroom to see Lena. 

“I’m so sorry about that, I didn’t expect her to show up,” Alex apologised. 

“No, it’s fine,” Lena said, sitting up in bed, pulling the covers around her, “but uh, you have feelings for me?”

Alex blushed and looked away, fidgeting with her hands. “You weren’t supposed to hear that, but yes, this is more than just lust for me”. 

Lena smiled, “good, me too”.

“Yeah?” Alex asked, sitting down on the bed.

“Yeah,” Lena nodded, leaning over and kissing Alex.

Alex sighed, “We should both probably get to work, it turns out we’re very late”.

“I’m the CEO, I can be late”.

Alex laughed, “Well I’m not, and I shouldn’t be”.

“Fine,” Lena conceded, getting out of bed and picking up her clothes. “I’ve got some things to attend to anyway,” she said, realising that maybe Project Non Nocere is not the way forward after all, “I’ll see you later tonight though?”

“Of course,” Alex agreed.


End file.
